<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wanna kiss your neck by reedus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950852">i wanna kiss your neck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedus/pseuds/reedus'>reedus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cigarettes, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, Tony Stark Feels, i only had 4 minutes and 1 second</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedus/pseuds/reedus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is thinking about Tony, and realises he has something he needs to tell him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wanna kiss your neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p><p>Title for this one shot is from the song fallingforyou by The 1975.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song 3: fallingforyou by the 1975</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stood among a group of his friends, chatting over the music. With a beer in his hand he smiled easily; although he did enjoy parties, he was usually more interested in the people he could meet there. Recently he was only interested in one person though; a guy name Tony he met at a party a while back who he was instantly attracted to. Tony was the type of person most people wish they were: beautiful, confident, with the power to make everyone stop what they’re doing just to watch you when you enter a room. That is what Bucky thought the moment he laid eyes on Tony, but after a few weeks of fooling around and hooking up, he knew that there was more to Tony than meets the eye. He was caring and compassionate, but he had been hurt and broken too many times. Tony had three anxiety attacks in front of Bucky in their short time of seeing each other, once when they were discussing their childhoods and parents, once when discussing their exes and once when Tony feared he wasn’t good enough for Bucky. Looking back on the latter, Bucky had to laugh: Tony was way too good for him. Bucky wanted to say that to Tony, he wanted to say so many things to him, but he had to pluck up the courage to do so. He downed the remainder of his beer and realised now was the time.</p><p>            Bucky excused himself from his group of friends and exited the house, emerging out in the garden where a few party goers were lingering. Bucky pulled out his phone and with shaking hands scrolled through his contacts until he reached Tony’s name. Before he could even think twice about what he was about to do, Bucky tapped call and held his phone to his as the ringing tone began. In an attempt to settle his nerves, he lit a cigarette and took a drag.</p><p>            It felt like an eternity had passed as Bucky impatiently waited for Tony to answer his phone. It rang and rang, the ringing piercing Bucky’s ears but finally Tony picked up.</p><p>            “Hey Buck,” Tony said lightly. Bucky could tell he was smiling.</p><p>            “Tony! I need to tell you something,” Bucky was talking quickly, and it was clear that he wasn’t completely sober. Before Tony could even respond Bucky continued, “I have been thinking a lot lately and Tony – Tony you’re amazing.  You said you’re not good enough for me but you’re too good for me! You hear that?! Too good! You hear me?!” Bucky laughed wholeheartedly before continuing. “And I really fucking like you Tony. I know we said that we’re just friends or just friends-with-benefits or whatever bullshit but I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck, I wanna be there for you, no matter what,” Bucky paused for a moment, composing himself and finally said “I, I wanna be more than friends.”</p><p>            Tony was silent on the other line. Bucky began to worry that Tony had disconnected the call once Bucky rambling. Before Bucky could even check Tony spoke up.</p><p>            “I would like that. A lot.”</p><p>            Bucky felt a jolt of electricity pass through him and beamed with happiness. He realised in the moment that he was falling for Tony Stark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i haven't wrote anything in a long time, because i had no motivation and i was busy being an adult yikes... but anyways with the whole lockdown coronavirus thing going on i wrote a quick one shot that hopefully isn't too shit. i hope everyone is well and keeping safe and practicing social distancing x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>